Network 10
For the Sydney television station owned by Network 10, see TEN. :For the Melbourne television station owned by Network 10, see ATV. :For the Brisbane television station owned by Network 10, see TVQ. :For the Adelaide television station owned by Network 10, see ADS. :For the Perth television station owned by Network 10, see NEW. Independent Television System 1965–1970 From 1965 to 1970, Network Ten was known as the Independent Television System. The logo is similar to the then-West German television network Deutsches Fernsehen. In 1967, ITS became the first network in Australia to air in colour. The 0/10 Network 1970–1980 In 1970, the network was renamed The 0/10 Network to reflect the names of the first two stations in the group, ATV-0 Melbourne and TEN-10 Sydney. Network 10 (first era) 1980–1983 On 20 January 1980, regional station GLV-10 moved to channel 8, thus allowing ATV Melbourne to change frequencies from 0 to 10. This logo was used to signify the new channel. This logo was used by SAS-10 in Adelaide for a brief period between 1983 and October 1984. Network Ten (first era) 1983–1988 On 16 January 1983, TEN-10 Sydney adopted this logo, followed by ATV-10 Melbourne on 3 June 1984 and SAS-10 on 19 October 1985. By the mid-80's they were all using the same logo – a circle with "TEN" in the centre, somewhat in the style of a neon sign. 1988–1989 Kicking off three years of some upheaval for Network Ten, on 24 January 1988 ATV-10, ADS-10 and TEN-10 all adopted the "X TEN" Roman-numeral logo, followed by NEW-10 in Perth when it began transmission on 20 May, then TVQ-0 which adopted the logo on 10 September when it changed frequency and became Brisbane TEN. 10 TV Australia 1989–1991 On 23 July 1989, Network Ten (X TEN) rebranded again to "10 TV Australia" at 7:30pm. Used between 23 July 1989 and late 1990, the first variant featured the region's name at the bottom (example: 10 TV AUSTRALIA BRISBANE as used by TVQ or 10 TV AUSTRALIA CAPITAL as used by CTC). Used between late 1990 and 13 January 1991, the second variant featured the number 10 and the map of Australia. Network Ten (second era) 1991–2018 Network_Ten_1990_Print.svg|1991–2012 Network_Ten_2011_Print.svg|2012–2018 The font for the "ten" text is Microgramma. Over the next 27 years, five logo variations of this logo would appear but the wordmark still existed during the mid-2000's 1991–1999 On 13 January 1991 in conjunction with their promo for "The Entertainment Network", all Ten stations were rebranded to a logo which consisted of a blue circle enclosed in a grey ring, with "ten" written in the centre of the circle in lowercase text in yellow. 1999–2002 A revision on 1 October 1999 saw the colours adjust and the ring changed to be the same colour as the text. This logo was first used on some ID's between 1995 and 1996. They also relaunched its graphics to the "Electric" style. 2002–2013 Gradients were added into the 1999 logo in February 2002. This is the third variation of the 1991 logo. 2008–2013 The fourth and glossy variation of the 1991 logo was launched in January 2008. The 2002 logo continued to be used alongside the 2008 logo until 21 June 2013. 2013–2018 The fifth and final variation of the 1991 logo was introduced on 22 June 2013, removing the yellow accent from the ring and lettering, replacing it with light blue and white and a glossy "ball" effect was added. Network 10 (second era) 2018–present On 31 October 2018 while being renamed "Network 10", the network unveiled a new logo in its first major rebranding since January 1991. The new branding replaces the 27-year old "ten" wordmark with a numeric 10 and this logo would come in many colour variations. Category:Network Ten Category:Ten Network Holdings Category:CBS Corporation Category:CBS Studios International Category:Television channels in Australia Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 10 Category:1965 Category:1970 Category:1980 Category:1989 Category:1991 Category:2018 Category:Television stations branded as channel 10 Category:Victoria Category:Melbourne, Victoria Category:CBS